Changes
by PeggsterLover
Summary: You wake up with no recollection of the previous night, in a unfamiliar room with two strange men who tell you that you are now a danger to everyone around you. Do you believe them? Or do you return to your friends & place their lives at risk? M:IGPxSPN
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so here's my new story idea… This could go well or it could go horribly wrong… I guess we'll find out…  
>I don't own the M:IGP characters or the Supernatural characters…<br>This chapter is only short and may confuse you a bit, but don't worry, all will be explained.  
>Enjoy!<em>

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"Just admit it, Dean, I won fair and square."

"I will not admit it. The only thing I will admit to is that you clearly cheated." Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips as his brother proceeded to sulk. The pair had been out for a drink while in town and Dean had got this crazy idea that he could kick his baby brother's ass at pool. Little did he know, Sam was a lot better now than he had been as a fifteen year old and stunned Dean as he managed to pocket every one of his balls and then the black.

"Just be glad you didn't make a bet on it." Sam snickered as Dean kicked a stone into the road. They were in town on the trail of a vampire. As far as they knew, there was only one, but they couldn't be certain that there wasn't a nest there too. All they needed to do was stop the creature before it fed and turned any innocent people into vampires. As they made their way back down the street to their motel, they passed an alleyway, from which they heard sounds of a struggle.

"Do you think we should…" Dean began.

"Yeah." Sam answered before Dean could finish and within seconds the brothers were sprinting down the alley. When they reached the source of the noise, they saw what they had feared.

A blonde haired man was pushed up against a wall by a female whose mouth was attached to his neck. Most people would assume that it was merely a couple making out, however the brothers knew better. One of her hands was pinning both of the man's arms above his head while the other covered his mouth, effectively silencing any cries for help and pushing his head to the side in one go. Glancing at his face, the brothers noticed that the man's eyes were semi-open as he barely held on to consciousness.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, pulling out the knife from his jacket. They may have been at the bar, but they were on a job so needed to be prepared. The vampire turned to them, fangs dripping with the man's blood as she launched herself at Dean. Sam rushed to the man's side as he slid to the ground in an unconscious heap. Lifting his head, he checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one.

Dean hurled a punch at the vampire, who recovered quickly and tried to bite him. Dean was too fast, though, and threw her to the ground, hacking at her neck with the blade. It took a few goes, but soon she was dealt with and Dean threw her body into a nearby dumpster before kneeling next to Sam.

"Is he ok?" he asked as he watched Sam search the man's pockets. When he saw his brother pull out a wallet, he looked over his shoulder. "He from round here?"

"No. Must just be visiting. Maybe for work."

"Not our kinda work though, right?"

"I highly doubt it." Sam shifted as he moved out of Dean's way. "Can you lift him? We should get him back to the motel; explain everything to him when he's awake."

"Sure. Let's just take the newly turned vampire back to the motel and try to sweet talk him into not killing people?"

"Dean…" Sam spoke with a firm voice and Dean gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, whatever. But you're the one who's gonna talk to him." With that, he lifted the man into his arms and threw him over his shoulder. "Now, let's go before someone sees something."

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_Well? *crosses fingers*  
>Much love x<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, this chapter is much longer and explains a bit more. I hope that I've managed to get all characters as you could imagine them – even though the point of this story is that Benji is very out of character :P  
>Enjoy!<em>

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Benji's head was swimming. It throbbed with a painful headache and his stomach felt nauseous. What the hell was wrong with him? He tried to open his eyes, however when the light shone into them, it only intensified the pounding in his head. Squeezing them shut, he let out an involuntary groan, rolling onto his back and bringing his hands to his face. Along with the headache, there was also an itching in his neck and wouldn't subside.

He could hear two voices getting closer. Both male, both American. Maybe it was Ethan and Brandt.

However, the clearer they became, he realised that it wasn't his friend's voices that he heard. They were strange. Opening his eyes slowly this time, he squinted across the room to see two unknown men standing there. One was very tall, with brown hair that fell to his shoulders and a thin face. The second was slightly smaller with shorter brown hair. Suddenly, the taller man spotted that Benji was awake and elbowed the other man.

"Hey, you're awake." The taller one said.

"Welcome back." the other added.

"Who…" Benji began, but his throat felt dry, stopping his words before they formed. He forced himself into a sitting position on the bed as the men stepped closer.

"Oh, my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean." The tall one explained.

"What the hell is going on?" Benji was relieved when he finally found his voice.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" the short one called Dean asked, sitting on the second bed nearby.

"Uh…" Benji tried to think back, wondering how the hell he ended up in a strange room with two strange men. All he could draw was a blank. The last thing he remembered was finishing up the latest mission with his team and then… "Nothing…"

"Look, this is probably going to sound really strange, but you were attacked…" Sam began.

"Attacked?"

"Yeah, by a creature…" Benji could tell that Sam was having trouble explaining it and that just confused him even more.

"Creature? What kind of creature? Like a coyote or something?"

"No." Dean spoke this time. "A vampire."

Benji paused for a moment before giving in to an almost obnoxious laugh. "Vampire? Right…"

"Look, I know it's hard for you to take in, but you've gotta believe us." Sam sat on the end of the bed where Benji was. "We hunt these things for a living. It's what we do. Last night, we saw you being bitten by the vampire we were hunting."

"Are you sure you're not going crazy?" Benji asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I told you it wouldn't work." He muttered before receiving a glare from Sam. Dean threw his arms up in defeat and sighed before his brother continued.

"It sounds farfetched, but you've gotta let us help you. Otherwise, you're just gonna…"

"You're just gonna become another problem for us and we'll have to kill you." Dean finished Sam's sentence bluntly, leaving Benji in stunned silence.

"This is insane. I'm leaving." Benji threw the covers off himself and stood quickly, instantly regretting it as his head began to spin. He shook away the fuzziness in his vision and made his way to the door. Sam ran after him.

"Benjamin, wait."

_How does he know my name? _Benji thought as he turned on the spot.

"What?"

"Look…" he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, writing a number down. "This is my cell phone number, please call me if you need help. Things aren't gonna be pretty."

Benji took the piece of paper and nodded before storming out.

"Well, that went well." Dean's comment was rewarded with the pen flying at his face.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"Where the hell have you been?" Ethan didn't yell as Benji entered the apartment, however the tone of voice that he used was enough to make the tech shiver.

"It's a long story…" Benji was barely audible as he tried to think of a good explanation.

"We were worried sick! We thought you'd been abducted or worse!" Brandt joined in now; however his voice was significantly louder than Ethan's. It seemed that the analyst had yet to perfect his 'inside voice' for these situations.

"Look, even I'm not sure what happened last night, but I'm here now. I'm fine. We're all fine, so can we just drop it please?" Benji glared at each of them in turn before disappearing into his own room, slamming the door on the way.

"Ok, anyone have any idea what on earth that was about?" Jane asked. Both Brandt and Ethan shook their heads. Something was off about their friend and they knew it had to be something to do with last night.

"Maybe someone should go talk to him?" Brandt asked.

"I'll go. The two of you just put the fear of God in him. I doubt he'll wanna listen to anything you say." Jane turned towards Benji's room as Brandt and Ethan shared a sheepish glance.

Jane lifted her fist and knocked on Benji's door. "Benji? Can I come in?"

"It's a free country." Her brow furrowed at the response but she shook her head and took a deep breath before opening the door. The curtains were drawn and the small lamp in the corner was switched on. She saw Benji sitting on the edge of his bed messing with some computer part in his hands. His head was hanging as he watched the item move from hand to hand. He only looked up when he felt the dip in the bed as Jane sat next to him. When he did, even though the light was dim, she could see that his eyes were red and bloodshot. This only worried her more.

"Benji… Is everything alright?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. She felt hurt and quite shocked, however, when he brushed her off and stood, pacing in front of her. "What is it? What happened last night?"

"I don't remember, I told you." His voice was shaky and disconcerted as he spoke, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Well what _do _you remember?"

"What's with all the questions?" Benji seemed more frustrated now.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all. I wanna help…"

"Then just leave me alone, please…" Benji finally stopped moving and looked up at her. He looked like he was about to cry. Jane wanted nothing more than to take Benji in her arms and tell him it was going to be alright, however she didn't know what was bothering him and also wanted to respect his wishes. Slowly getting to her feet, she exited the room, stopping at the door briefly to look back at her friend.

"You know where I am…" she spoke in almost a whisper before turning away. Once she was gone, Benji shut the door behind her and spun around to lean on it. He let himself slide down until he was sitting on the soft carpet, dropping his head into his hands to stop the room spinning. The more agitated he got, the more his friends would want to help him, however the more his friends wanted to help him, the worse his anger became. It was a vicious cycle and, even though he hated pushing his friends away, he was beginning to wonder if what Sam and Dean said was true. Was he changing? Shaking his head, he mentally scolded himself. There was no way Sam and Dean were telling the truth. They probably drugged him, took him to their motel and made up the vampire story as some sort of prank. That would explain the headaches and the aversion to light. Maybe that was a side effect of the drug.

Or maybe he really was turning into a…

_Stop it Benji. Stop it. You're being ridiculous. Next you'll be thinking that zombies are real too._

Rubbing his hands over his face, he stood up and made his way to his en-suite. Glancing in the mirror, he saw that his face was flustered and his eyes were terrifying. Tearing his gaze away from his ghastly reflection, he turned on the tap and flushed his face with water hoping that it would make his appearance less… He was going to use the word vampire-ish, however that only caused him to feel more irritated. Grasping the nearest towel, he dried the water away and looked back into the mirror, however his eyes remained bloodshot. A sudden surge of anger washed over him and then next thing he knew, the mirror was in pieces, some of which were embedded in his knuckles. Looking down at the small abrasions, he found himself staring at the blood that dripped into the sink. His heart began to race and he couldn't look away, only being pulled out of his trance when he heard banging on his bedroom door.

"Benji! What's going on in there?" Ethan's voice travelled through the door. "Benji, if you don't open this door in three seconds, I'm breaking it down!" Benji grabbed the towel and wrapped it over his hand, rushing through. "One… two… thr-" Ethan's countdown was cut short by the door opening a fraction. Benji's head appeared in the small gap. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't bullshit me, Benji. What the hell just happened?" Ethan tried to push the door open but Benji used equal force to stop him from doing so.

"I just broke something, but it's no big deal, ok?"

"Well are you ok?" Jane's voice came through from behind Ethan. Glancing over the leader's shoulder, Benji noticed both her and Brandt were standing with concerned looks decorating their faces.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go clean it up, ok?" with that, he pushed heavily on the door and closed it, leaving the other three agents standing in bewilderment.

Things were getting stranger by the second.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_Still sounding ok? Let me know!  
>Much love x<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, I hope that this chapter is ok for you all. I am definitely taking a bit of a risk with this story, but I hope that it's still remotely good enough for all you amazing readers.  
>Enjoy!<em>

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"I honestly don't think that could have gone any better." Dean lay on his bed, arms behind his head as he watched Sam pace at the foot of it.

"Yes, thank you, Dean. I'm just worried about him. He's like I was. Just a regular guy with something evil inside him. He may not want it there, but he can't change the fact that it is. All he needs is to be convinced that he doesn't have to act on it. He can fight this…"

"What? You mean like you did?"

"Dean…"

"Sorry, Sammy. I just… I've been in his shoes, remember? When I was turned, even I struggled to fight it. And I get the feeling that I'm a bit stronger than him when it comes to this. I just think that he's gonna give in to it and we're gonna have to kill him. I say, we just do it before he hurts anyone."

Sam paused for a second as he thought on what Dean said. His big brother had always been the more trigger happy of the two, and he had good reason to in some instances, but this time, Sam felt like they would be able to save him. Suddenly, he had a thought.

"Dean! You mentioned when you were turned. We managed to get you back. Maybe we can do the same for him."

Dean's eyes widened slightly. "Alright, we'll give it a shot. But if it doesn't work and he becomes more of a threat…"

"I know. We'll have to do it." Sam understood, pulling out his phone. "I'm gonna call Bobby for what we can use." He dialled the number and waited for his friend to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, it's me."

"Hey, Sam, what's up?"

"Look, we've got a guy who has been turned by a vampire. Do you still have a way to change him back, like we did with Dean?"

"I should do. Why do you wanna save him so bad? Why not just kill him?"

"I just think he doesn't deserve this." Sam glanced at Dean and knew immediately what he was thinking. They had barely known the guy five minutes. But that was irrelevant.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Just be careful. I got wind that the Broadmoor's are in town. My guess is, they're there to hunt the same vamp you're chasing." Sam's heart sank at those words.

"Thanks Bobby."

"Don't mention it." The line went dead and Sam turned to his brother.

"What?"

"We got trouble." Sam spoke in a monotonous voice, noticing Dean sitting up rigidly as he waited for him to continue. "The Broadmoor's are here."

"Crap…" Dean ran his hand through his hair. The Broadmoor's were a family of hunters; grandfather, father, uncle and two sons. Their 'specialty' was vampires and they were renowned for capturing and torturing vampires in an attempt to find their nest.

"Dean, if they get their hands on Benjamin…"

"He'll be in deep shit. He won't know anything about the nest, but I know that they'll just assume he's lying. We need to sort that antidote out and fast." Sam nodded at Dean's words. He was relieved that his brother was showing some compassion to Benjamin. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Sam went to work.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Brandt sat in the living area of their apartment alone. Benji was still hiding in his room while Ethan and Jane had gone out. He tried to figure out what was wrong with his friend. Benji usually loved hanging out with the team; going for a drink, playing some pool. He would always be up for fun and if something was bothering him, he would tell someone. Usually, that someone was Brandt.

The pair were best friends; had been ever since the Cobalt job. They looked out for each other and always had each other's backs. If there was ever a problem, they would talk about it. It wasn't usual for two guys to talk about their problems or feelings, however Brandt and Benji were different. It may have been because of what they went through on their first mission together; Benji almost being killed by an assassin, the tech later having to save Brandt from the murderous Wistrom. They were overtly close.

This was why Benji's behaviour since he returned that morning seemed so out of character. Benji was never this recluse. He would never shut himself away unless he was working on something and even then, his door would open, figuratively speaking, to anyone who needed him. Brandt stared at the door to Benji's bedroom hoping that his friend would come out and be back to normal again. However, the longer he stared, the less likely it seemed. He sighed, wanting to go in there and help. Even if all he had to do was listen, just as long as he had some understanding of what the technician was going through.

Suddenly, Brandt jumped as the door to Benji's room opened and the younger man appeared. His hand was red and cut up, causing Brandt to immediately worry more.

"Hey." He spoke softly. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I just, I got worried that something had happened to you. We all did."

"I know, I'm sorry too." The tech sat on the sofa, keeping a fair distance still. Brandt stood up.

"Well I'm gonna get a beer. Want one?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not feeling great." Benji offered a weak smile to Brandt as the analyst made his way to the kitchen. Brandt grabbed a bottle of Sol from the fridge, along with the lime he had bought earlier. Pulling a knife out of the drawer, he began to cut the lime for his beer.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, feeling the sharp blade slice through his hand, dripping blood across the counter. Benji stood up quickly and approached.

"What's wro-" he started, however immediately stopped when he saw the blood pouring from Brandt's wound. Watching intently as the analyst tried to clean the cut, he couldn't take his eyes off the red liquid that had oozed onto the white surface. He stood, mesmerised by the appearance as Brandt ran his hand under the tap. He could hear both his own and Brandt's hearts beating in his head, the sounds causing him to feel woozy and disorientated. The lights in the room suddenly became uncomfortable to be around, the glowing of the bulbs seeming ten times their normal brightness.

"Benji!" he abruptly shook his head and looked up at Brandt, who was standing with a tissue wrapped around his hand. "What-"

"I'm sorry…" Benji began to back away, his eyes flickering between the blood and Brandt's confused face. "I'm sorry, I just… I have to go…" with those words, he turned and ran to the door, throwing it open and disappearing through it. Brandt stood in shock.

"What the hell…"  
><em><br>o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Benji walked down the streets of the town as the light of the day began to leave the sky, his mind screaming a hundred different things at him in one single second. Why on earth had he reacted the way he had done at the sight of Brandt's blood? He wasn't usually that squeamish. Sure the sight of a disembodied head would make him feel…

He suddenly was overcome by nausea at the thought and found himself leaning over some bushes as he expelled the contents of his stomach. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to calm his insides down, closing his eyes.

Nearby, a van sat across the street. Inside, a group of men watched.

"That's one of them." A man in his mid-fifties spoke quietly as they watched Benji straighten himself out before continuing his walk. The van was put back into gear and followed him up the road as he moved.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_Dun dun dunnnnn! :P  
>Much love x<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so here's where things get a little… shall we say, more whumpy… Hope you like it and please don't kill me :P  
>Enjoy!<em>

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Half an hour later, Benji stumbled back into the apartment to find Brandt sitting alone in the living room, much the same as earlier. He had his injured hand wrapped in a bandage while the other held his beer. At the sound of the door closing, the analyst turned to look at him.

"Brandt…" Benji began to speak as he made his way across to the sofa.

"Benji, what is going on?" Brandt interrupted.

"I don't know. Look I'm so sorry for running out like that earlier. I honestly don't know what came over me. I just…"

"Benji, it's ok. I'm just worried about you. You're acting so out of sorts today." Brandt saw Benji's head drop and his breathing become laboured. "Talk to me. Please."

"Brandt… I just…" Benji couldn't formulate sentences as he tried to answer Brandt. He wished he could tell him everything, however the increasing anger inside him caused any logic in his mind to disappear. "No…"

"Just let me help."

"No… just stop it…" Benji stood up, begging Brandt to stop trying to help him for fear of what he might do. He saw Brandt stand up next to him, placing his beer on the table and reaching out for the tech's shoulders.

"Benji…" the second his hands made contact with his friend, however, Brandt saw Benji's head snap up and his arm fly out. When Benji's fist connected with Brandt's torso, the analyst found himself flying backwards, hitting the wall with a horrendous thud.

_What the…. _He thought, wondering what was going on. Where had Benji got that sudden strength from? He tried to regain his bearings as the younger man strode across the room and gave him a punch to the gut, causing Brandt to keel over. Before he could recover from the blow, he felt Benji's hand wrap around his throat. Brandt was so taken aback by the assault that he spluttered and gasped for air frantically. He knew Benji was a resilient guy, but he was not this physically strong. He blinked away black spots as he tried to focus his eyes on the technician's face. His expression was unreadable however it was not the Benji he knew.

"Be… Ben…" he tried to call his friend's name, tried to bring him out of this strange, almost hypnotic state he was in, however Benji remained unaware to his voice. His vision was fading fast and he could do nothing about it; however the sound of the door bursting open caused him to feel some relief. Even more so when he heard Ethan and Jane yelling. He couldn't hear what they were saying however, through his fuzzy sight, he saw Ethan trying to pull Benji off him. The tech's hands remained steadfast in their grip on Brandt's neck. Before anything else could happen, however, Brandt saw Ethan lift something up and bring it down on Benji's head.

The air rushed into Brandt's lungs and he collapsed onto the floor taking deep, wheezing breaths. Jane knelt next to him to check him over as he looked down to where Benji now lay, unconscious, with a gash at his hairline. Ethan stood over the technician as the red of the blood ran into his blonde hair.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked. "What the hell was that all about?"

Still getting used to breathing again, Brandt closed his eyes. "I'll tell you… in a minute."

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

The three agents watched as Benji began to stir, eager to find out what happened. Jane had patched up the gash that Ethan caused while he was still out and they knew that the second he woke up, he wouldn't be pleased about where he was. As Benji opened his eyes, they saw him realise his predicament and begin to struggle against the ropes that bound his wrists to the dining chair.

"What the…" he looked around at the three others, completely lost as to why he was tied up.

"We couldn't take the risk of another outburst like that." Ethan spoke seriously, watching Benji's face go from confused to utterly dumbfounded.

"Outburst? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You mean to say you don't remember hurling me against the wall and trying to strangle the life out of me?" Brandt asked. He knew his tone was cruel, but it was necessary.

"I… wait… what?" Benji's gaze darted between his three friends. "No… I wouldn't have… why would I have…" Ethan watched as Benji's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Benji…" he knelt in front of the technician as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You really don't remember attacking Brandt?"

"I swear… on my life…" Benji whispered between gentle sobs. He couldn't understand why he would do something like that. The last thing he remembered was returning from his walk. After that, blank. Then he remembered: Sam and Dean. "Ethan, I think I know someone who can help me."

"Help you?" it was now Ethan's turn to be confused. "Help you with what? We might be able to help you if you told us what is going on." Benji shook his head.

"Please, I don't want to get you involved in this. Please. Untie me and I will go and find these people who can help." Benji's blue eyes begged Ethan and the leader sighed.

"Ok. Just promise me one thing. If these people can't help you, then you will come back and tell us what is going on."

"I promise." Benji nodded insistently and felt relieved when Ethan began to untie the ropes. Once he was free, he stood up and made his way to the door. Before opening it, he turned back. "Brandt… I'm so sorry…"

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_So yeah… don't kill me for having Benji try to kill Brandt… Hope it was good though!  
>Much love x<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Alrighty… I hope this one is up to par…  
>Enjoy!<em>

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

As Benji exited the apartments, he stood on the edge of the pavement and leant forward taking in big deep breaths. Had he really just attacked his best friend? He figured that it was safe to say that Sam and Dean hadn't been lying about him changing. But a vampire? Really? It seemed a little too Twilight for Benji's tastes, however he needed to sort out whatever was wrong with him before anything else happened. He did not want to put his friends in danger again. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone however before he could grasp the piece of paper with Sam's number on it, he was suddenly hit by memories of that night. They hit him like a truck and he had to lean against the wall as he saw what had happened.

_Benji sat in the bar waiting for his team to arrive. It was a quiet room with some jazz music playing from the speakers in the corner. Benji counted about twenty people in there, including himself, as he took another sip from his beer. It was kind of ironic really, seeing as the tech was usually the one who ran late. Rolling his eyes, he traced the rim of his beer bottle with his index finger, feeling the smooth ridge under his fingertip. His fingers were still somewhat calloused, slightly scarred by the wiring in Mumbai. All of them had scars from that mission, be it physical or emotional. However they made it through that and Benji assumed that they could get through anything._

_"Not been stood up, have you?" a voice drifted into Benji's right ear and he turned, slightly shocked, to see a young woman sitting on the stool next to him. She had shoulder length brunette hair and her eyes were the deepest of browns. The second Benji saw them, he immediately felt himself becoming lost in them._

_"Uh…" he tried to speak, blinking a few times to clear his head. "No, no. Just waiting for some friends."_

_"Oh, cos to me, it looked an awful lot like you're waiting for someone who isn't gonna show." She spoke with a mixture of alluring sweetness and seduction in her voice. She smiled at him and Benji couldn't help smiling back, unable to look away from her. "Hey, did you wanna get out of here?" Benji saw a glint of something in her eyes and that was all it took for him to agree._

_"Sure." He put his beer down and jumped off the seat, feeling his hand grasped in hers as she pulled him towards the nearest exit. He felt slightly drunk as he moved, despite the fact he had only had one and a half beers, but he brushed that thought aside as the pair burst through a door and Benji found himself in an alleyway. He turned to the woman and smiled. "So I suppose I'd better know your name…" he began, but before he knew it, she had spun him around and pushed him backwards, his back hitting the wall with a painful thud. He would have let out a groan of discomfort but her mouth was on his and rendered all potential words or noises redundant. He moved to place his hands on her waist but she grabbed his wrists tight, pulling them above his head._

She moves quick… _was one phrase that popped into Benji's head, along with numerous others which were jumbled in his mind. He felt her grip both of his wrists in one of her hands while the other reached and pushed his head to the side, giving her access to his neck. Benji closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling until there was a sharp pain in the side of his neck. He tried to cry out at the pain however the woman's hand clamped down on his mouth. He could feel her attached to his neck and wanted to call out for help, but he heard her voice in his mind_

_"Just relax. Don't fight it. You won't remember any of this tomorrow. Relax…" her voice was soothing and Benji felt himself involuntarily giving in, his muscles slackening as she continued to suck the life out of him. He could see the stars through his half-lidded eyes and couldn't quite put a word on how he felt at that moment. Before anything else could happen, he heard a man shout nearby and suddenly, the woman let go of him. Benji felt himself beginning to fall and he promptly gave in to the calling of unconsciousness._

Benji stood leaning against the wall for a few moments as he remembered everything. Sam and Dean had been right. He had been bitten. Shaking his head, he grabbed Sam's number and punched it into his phone, bringing it to his ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Uh, hi is this Sam?"

_"Yeah, this is he."_

"Hi Sam. This is Benjamin Dunn… we, uh, met earlier today."

_"Oh, Benjamin! Are you ok?"_

"Well, not really… I think I just attacked one of my friends… I don't remember doing it, however I remember everything that happened last night. I remember her, Sam. I'm sorry I didn't believe you…"

_"It's alright, Benjamin. Dean and I think we have a way to turn you back. Can you meet us at our motel?"_

"Yeah, sure. I'm on my way now."

_"Ok, but just be careful. We think there are some men out there who could be after you."_

Benji's heart virtually stopped. "After me? Why would someone be aft-" he was suddenly cut off by a hand slamming down over his mouth and another hand smacking his phone away. The device hit the floor with a smash as a bag was shoved over his head and he felt intrusive hands wrap around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides and effectively lifting his into the air at the same time. He struggled against the vice-like grip, however was no match for his attacker, as he felt himself thrown into what seemed like the back of a van.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Sam heard Benji's sentence end abruptly and immediately knew what had happened.

"Benjamin!" as he yelled, Dean ran over to him.

"What is it?" concern was painted on his face.

"I think we're too late."

"Broadmoor?"

"Yeah, I think they've got Benjamin."

Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Alright, grab the antidote. We've not got much time. As soon as they figure out he's only just been turned, they'll kill him."

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_  
><em><br>_Brandt crept down the front steps of the apartments and watched as Benji leant against the wall. He couldn't be sure what was wrong, however despite wanting to find out, Ethan had asked him to merely keep an eye on him. They needed to know what was wrong with their friend. He saw Benji beginning to walk again and followed, remaining a good distance behind him to avoid being spotted. He watched as the tech lifted his phone to his ear and began to speak. Brandt wished that he could hear what the man was saying. Maybe he could find out some information.

He crept around the corner that Benji had just turned and was shocked by what he saw. His friend was being grabbed, a bag throw over his head as he was lifted into the air and bundled into a dark van. Brandt's heart raced as he watched the men slam the doors shut and jump inside the vehicle. As it sped off, Brandt began to run after it. He wasn't going to let them get away.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_Go Brandt! Go! ;)  
>Much love x<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_So here's the next chapter… Hope you like it!  
>Enjoy!<em>

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Benji couldn't remember being knocked unconscious, however he knew he must have been based on the throbbing headache he had. His shoulders were practically numb as he noted that they had been pulled above his head and were bound with what felt like chains. The bag was still on his head however that soon changed. He felt it ripped off and blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. He was grateful that the room was rather dimly lit as bright lights would only make his headache increase tenfold. He glanced around and from what he could see, he was in a barn. The chains binding his wrists were attached to a large wooden beam above his head and his feet dangled a few inches from the ground. Standing in front of him were four men. One looked to be in his early fifties, another in his late forties. The two younger men looked like they were in their twenties. The oldest man patted one of the younger men on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, David. You've just captured your first vamp."

"Thanks pop." The young man said. So they were related? Benji darted his eyes between each man, noting a slight resemblance within the group. These must have been the people who Sam was talking about.

_Thanks for the heads up, Sam… _Benji thought to himself as the eldest man approached him.

"So, do you have a name?" he asked, bringing his face close to Benji's. The tech swallowed. He didn't really want to tell this man his name, however he wasn't really in the position to make decisions.

"Benji…" his voice was a barely audible whisper as he replied to the man.

"Benji, huh? Unusual name for one of your kind." He walked back towards the other men. "So, tell us, Benji, where are the rest of you?"

"Excuse me?" Benji was confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. Your nest. Where is it?"

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about." The man scoffed at Benji's words.

"Of course you don't. I'll give it to you, you vamps are loyal to your own. But every single one of you will crack when put under the right amount of pressure." He turned to the other younger man. "Matt, go get the blood." Matt nodded and disappeared briefly, returning with a jar and syringe. He handed it to his father and smiled evilly.

"What is that?" Benji asked, mesmerised as he watched the man fill the syringe with the red liquid from the jar.

"Don't tell me you don't know what this is…" the man raised his eyebrows and laughed. "It's dead man's blood. You're gonna have so much fun with this." He raised the now full syringe to Benji's forearm, sliding the needle into his skin and pushing the liquid into his body. The second the blood entered Benji, he began to scream. He felt like he was on fire, burning from the inside out as the blood travelled through him. His world was swimming and the room practically did a 360 degree turn before his eyes. When the syringe was finally removed Benji felt his body go limp as he tried to fight the horrendous pain that took over his body. He felt incredibly weak, unable to lift his head and therefore unable to see the fist coming at his face. It connected with his temple, breaking the skin and causing the tech to swing from the beam.

"Now, where's the nest?"

"I swear…" Benji tried to talk however the pain was almost rendering him speechless. "I don't know…"

"Hmm, maybe you just want some more, is that it?" the man sniggered, handing the items to the other older man. "Your turn bro." the other man took them eagerly and approached Benji, looking him up and down as he chose where to put the blood this time. He reached out and lifted up the side of Benji's shirt, plunging the needle into his side. Once again, Benji's screams filled the barn as the blood pulsated through him, taking agonising pain with it on its journey.

"Still not feeling cooperative?" the first man asked as the needle was removed. Benji barely managed to lift his head, looking up at the man through pain-stricken eyes, hoping that he would realise that he was telling the truth. "Shame. Maybe we'll let you sleep on it." He turned away. "David?"

Benji saw the young man lift a rather large plank of wood and approach him. All it took was one swing of the hard material, making impact with the side of the tech's head, and everything went black.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Brandt approached the small barn in the woods and crept to the wall. There was a little window high up which he hoped to see through. Grabbing a nearby barrel, he positioned it below the glass and quietly stepped onto it. Slowly lifting his head up to the window's level, he peered through. That's when he saw Benji.

His friend was chained up, dangling from the beam like some meat at a butcher's. And from what Brandt could tell, 'butcher' could be used rather fittingly to describe the men who were standing around. He watched as one of them jabbed a syringe into his side and could only bare witness as the tech screamed in pain. Brandt's heart raced. He then saw another man approach him, saying something to Benji before turning to one of the smaller men. His hands balled into fists and his teeth clenched as he watched the man swing a large piece of wood at Benji's head and he saw his friend's body go completely limp. The men disappeared from view, revealing Benji swinging from the beam.

He needed to call for help. Pulling out his mobile, he began to dial Ethan's number however the sound of a twig breaking caused him to turn.

He turned just in time to see a heavy stone being brought down onto his head.

Brandt tumbled from the barrel and landed in the leaves, motionless. Above him, the oldest Broadmoor towered, reaching down and lifting him into his arms.

"Seems we've got another one."

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_And there you have it… First Benji and now Brandt… ;)  
>Much love x<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_So… I hope I'm still going ok with this…  
>Enjoy!<em>

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Brandt woke with a start, immediately realising that he was now in the same predicament as Benji. His arms roughly chained to the beam above him and a very, very sore head. He could feel the sticky red liquid across his forehead, running down his nose and into his left eye. He looked to his right and saw his friend, still hanging limp from his own chains. Blood dripped down the side of his head from the gash caused by the wood. Turning his head to the men that stood nearby, he saw them standing with weapons.

"So, you came to save your friend, did you?"

"Yes, I did. Why the hell did you take him?" Brandt fought back. The man in front of him laughed.

"Ah, you're a little bit more feisty than your friend here. Why don't you tell me?"

"I haven't got a clue. Who are you?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you. Well how about you answer mine." The man stepped close to Brandt and put his hands behind his back. "Seeing as your friend here isn't being very cooperative, how about you tell me where your nest is."

"Nest?" Brandt was completely stumped. "What nest?"

"Oh don't you start too, or we'll have to put you through the same treatment as we did with Benji over there. You saw that, didn't you?"

Brandt nodded. "What was that you were injecting him with?"

"Dead man's blood."

"Dead man's… what the hell is wrong with you? That's just sick!" Brandt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well I'm sure you'll know as well as anyone; that stuff is like poison to your kind."

"My _kind_?" this caused Brandt to feel even more lost.

"Yes. You vampires are all the same."

"Vampires?" Brandt had to laugh. "Are you completely insane? Vampires don't fucking exist, ok?"

The man stared at Brandt in a mixture of confusion and amusement. "Now, are you genuine or just a very good actor?"

"Look, ok? You're crazy. My friend and I are _not _vampires."

"Well, you may not be, but I'm afraid I have a surprise for you about your friend here." The man approached Benji and lifted his heavy head up. Raising Benji's upper lip, he revealed a small bump in his gum. When he put a small amount of pressure on it, Brandt couldn't believe what he saw. A sharp looking tooth – which looked suspiciously like a fang – pushed its way out and revealed itself.

"What the…" Brandt couldn't believe it.

"So I'm assuming you didn't know."

Brandt shook his head. Now all of Benji's strange behaviour started to make sense. Even though Brandt was still finding it hard to grasp the concept of vampires existing in the first place.

"Let's wake Benji up and see what he has to say, shall we?" Matt handed his father a bucket of water and everyone watched in anticipation as the man threw it into Benji's face. The tech came to coughing and spluttering as he opened his eyes. He saw Brandt and his jaw dropped.

"Brandt?"

"Hey Benji." Brandt smiled softly, worried for his friend.

"So, Benji." The man started. "Your buddy, Brandt was it? Brandt, here was a little bit surprised to see your lovely new teeth just now." Brandt saw Benji's eyes widen and then his head drop in shame. "I think I'll ask on his behalf, why have you kept it from him all this time?"

"I just…" Benji began, not really knowing how to explain. "Brandt… Do you recall how I couldn't remember anything from last night?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I do now. It turns out I was attacked by a… a vampire." Benji struggled to say the word, still not having come to terms with the idea.

"Wait. Hold up." The man interrupted Benji's explanation. "You're saying that you only turned last night?"

"Yeah, some woman took me into an alley and before I knew it she was… you know…"

"Oh, fantastic." The man exclaimed. "He's a freaking newbie, which means he won't have a clue where the nest is." Brandt threw Benji a hopeful glance.

"Great, so that means you can just let us go and we can all go back to normal life, right?" Brandt spoke, attempting to sound cheerful and positive as he did so.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." The man replied, causing Brandt's heart to sink slightly. He figured that would be the case, he'd just hoped it wouldn't come to it. "We can't let Benji here go, he's a threat now. He may not want to, but one day he will crack and we can't have him killing anyone." Benji glanced at Brandt and the analyst noticed an apologetic look in his eyes; he knew that he was thinking of earlier. Then the man turned to Brandt. "And you? Well, unfortunately you know too much. We can't have you running off and telling the authorities or whatever."

Brandt watched as the man reached over to a wooden table and grabbed a rather large blade before slowly approaching Benji. The tech was trying to move, trying to get away from his upcoming demise; however both agents knew that that wasn't going to happen while he was still chained up.

"You first, Benji. I'm very sorry about this."

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_So what didja think? *crosses fingers*  
>Much love x<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, sorry this one is rather short. I hope that it's still ok though :)_

_Now, in Supernatural, Dean was turned into a vampire and there was a cure for him. I think he drank it but in this one I've altered how it is administered._

_Enjoy!_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Brandt squeezed his eyes shut in horror as the man lifted his blade but rather than hearing the sound of his friend being brutally murdered, he heard a shout. Opening his eyes again, he saw two men standing in the doorway of the barn.

"Ah, the Winchesters. Come to join the party have we? Or trying to take away the glory, as per usual?" the man lowered the blade to his side but remained next to Benji. Brandt looked from the two strange men to Benji, who had a small smile of relief on his face. Were these the people who Benji said could help him?

"Greg, we need you to let these men go." The shorter man said.

"You know I can't do that, Dean." The man, whose name was apparently Greg, replied. "Benji's a threat and he has to be dealt with."

"But we can turn him back. Just let us try." The taller man fought, a pleading look displayed in his eyes. Brandt had never felt more confused as the silence lingered for a moment before Greg responded.

"Sorry, Sam. But you ain't stealing this one from us." Before Greg could lift the blade again, Dean was flying across the room at him, throwing his fist at the man's face. That's when all hell broke loose.

Brandt and Benji watched, helpless, as Sam and Dean fought the four men. Fists flew, blades were swinging through the air and both of the Winchester brothers struggled to keep all of the men away from Benji. Brandt saw one of the younger men grasp the blade while Sam and Dean were occupied and made his way to Benji.

"Sam!" Benji yelled as the man got closer. "Dean!" the man lifted his blade but it fell from his hand as a gunshot rang out. Everyone froze and turned to see Dean holding out his gun before shoving it back into his jeans. The young man fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder and writhing in pain.

"David!" Greg yelled, running to the man's side. He turned to glare at Dean. "How dare you!"

"Greg, take your son to the hospital. Leave these two for us." Sam said. "Go." The men paused for a moment before getting up and reluctantly leaving. Once they were gone, Sam ran over to Benji whilst Brandt approached Dean.

"Benjamin, are you ok?" Sam asked as he freed the tech from his chains.

"Mmmhmmm I think so." Benji fell to the ground on unsteady legs but was prevented from falling by Sam's firm grasp on his shoulders. Benji then looked at Brandt who was now also loose thanks to Dean. "Brandt… are you alright?" he eyed up the wound on his friend's head but the analyst just nodded.

"I'm fine, Benji." He watched as Sam pulled out a syringe. "What's that?" his question was merely answered by Sam plunging the needle into Benji's throat. Brandt's eyes widened as Benji's rolled back into his head, the tech's legs giving way as he collapsed into Sam's arms. "Hey! What the hell did you do to him?" Brandt tried to run at Sam, but Dean grabbed his arms, restraining him.

"Dude, relax, it's the antidote."

"Antidote?" Brandt was back to the not-so-wonderful feeling of confusion as he turned to Dean.

"We're hoping it will turn him back to normal." Sam explained as he threw Benji over his shoulder.

"Hoping?" Brandt glanced between the brothers as the four men exited the barn. "That's promising…" he couldn't quite believe what was happening. His best friend had been turned into a vampire and attacked him before the pair were abducted by some crazy men who wanted to kill Benji but then were saved by two _more_ crazy men who claimed that they could turn Benji back. It was almost too much for him to deal with. He was still trying to get over the fact that his best friend was a vampire.

They soon reached the slick black car that Brandt immediately recognised as a Chevrolet Impala. Had they not been in a rush to get away, he probably would have made some comment about how gorgeous it was or ask Dean what year it was, but now wasn't the time. Sam told Brandt to get in the back of the car and once the analyst was seated comfortably, the taller man passed Benji across to him, laying him on the seat with his head resting in Brandt's lap. Sam and Dean climbed into the front seat and the engine started, Brandt directing them back to their hotel.

When they pulled up outside, Sam turned around.

"Ok, look. Benji isn't going to remember any of this tomorrow. Now I know that, as his friend, you will want to keep it from him. You won't want him remembering what he's been through and what you went through because of it. The only thing is, it is in his best interests that you do tell him. Down the track, memories may come back and they will rip him apart from the inside out." Brandt listened intently to Sam's advice nodding in understanding. "Tell him when he wakes up and help him through it. That's the best way for you both to move on from this."

"Thank you." Brandt smiled softly, his head still throbbing from the rock that hit him. "Really, I just…"

"Hey, don't mention it." Dean smiled back. The brothers then got out of the car, helping Brandt out and assisting him in getting Benji over his shoulder. With one last nod, Brandt ascended the stairs to the entrance and didn't look back. He was too busy wondering how he would explain all of this to Ethan and Jane.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_Well, there you go. I think there's only one more chapter left after this. _

_Much love x_


	9. Chapter 9

_So here's the final chapter. Thanks to anyone who read it and special thank you to CrazyBeaver & RuinNine for your reviews and support along the way :) you're amazing! Both of you!_

_Enjoy!_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Brandt gently opened Benji's door and peered in. The tech was still asleep so he slowly crept in and placed the glass of water next to the bed. He glanced down at the sleeping man, his eyes coming to rest on the two small, yet visible, puncture wounds on his neck. Sam had read him right; Brandt did not want to tell Benji what had happened. He wanted to shield his friend from the memories. But if it meant preventing him from having a breakdown in the future, Will was prepared to do it. He just needed some time to figure out what he was going to say.

He turned to leave the room, however as he reached for the handle, he heard a small noise from behind him.

"Will?" the groggy voice came from the bed & he turned to see Benji sitting up.

"Hey, Benj. How you doing?" Brandt slowly stepped back towards the bed, as he stepped into a clearer view, he saw the tech staring up at him in confusion.

"Brandt? What happened to your head?" Benji motioned towards the bandage covering the analyst's injury before feeling the same material on his own forehead. Lifting a hand to his own temple, Benji blinked a few times. "What happened to _my _head?"

Brandt sighed and sat on the end of the bed. He had hoped he'd have some time to figure out an approach to breaking this bad news, but unfortunately he knew he had to say something now. He couldn't exactly tell Benji to go back to sleep when he was in one of his inquisitive moods. "Look, Benji, something happened yesterday. Something really strange. You're probably gonna call me crazy and think that I'm lying, but I can assure you, I'm not."

"Brandt, just tell me…" Benji sat up further in his bed. "You're scaring me a bit right now."

"Benji…" gosh why was this so hard? "The other day you were attacked."

"A-attacked?" Benji raised a quizzical eyebrow as he waited for Brandt to continue.

"Yes. Now the person who attacked you was… not exactly… human…" Brandt waited for Benji's laughter to begin but it didn't, so he went on. "You then turned into one of these things and-"

"Wait, one of what things?"

"A…" he was terrified of the reaction Benji would give when he said it. "A vampire." He watched as Benji's brow furrowed and his cocked his head to the side. "Look, I know what you're gonna say, but you've got to believe me."

"You know what I'm gonna say?" Benji asked. Brandt opened his mouth to retort however he didn't know how to respond. "Brandt, ok, yes I think you're crazy and that this is incredibly far-fetched; however I know that you're my best friend and you wouldn't lie to me like this."

"Wow. Ok. Not the reaction I was expecting." Brandt stumbled over his words as he tried to figure out where he was. He continued to explain the events of the previous day to Benji as the tech listened attentively, taking everything in. By the end of it, Benji's jaw was wide, he was unable to fully comprehend what Brandt had just told him.

"Brandt… I…" he was completely dumbfounded. Had he really attacked his best friend? To him, that was the worst part of it. "I'm…"

"I know, Benji." Brandt put a comforting hand on his shoulder. It hadn't been Benji that had attacked him. It had been the creature that had taken over his friend. And he knew that Benji was sorry.

"What about these two guys that you mentioned? Sam and Dean?" Benji asked. "Where are they?" he tried to think back, hoping to remember something about them. According to Brandt, these two brothers saved both of their lives. He wanted to thank them.

"I'm not sure." Brandt explained. "But you had Sam's phone number in your pocket." Brandt handed him the piece of paper and Benji stared at it.

"_Benjamin, wait. This is my cell phone, please call me if you need help. Things aren't gonna be pretty."_

Benji heard the voice in his head and he suddenly remembered.

"I know where they are."

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"There! That's the motel right there." Benji was out of the car before Brandt had even put the handbrake on, running across the parking lot and into the reception of the motel. By the time Brandt had followed him in, he could see that things weren't going to plan already.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Benji was asking. The tone of voice he used was immediately recognisable to the analyst as the one used when Benji was very, _very_ confused. Which wasn't all that often. 

"Sorry, sir. But like I said, we have no record of any 'Sam' or 'Dean' staying here."

"Definitely no one under the surname 'Winchester'?" Benji's question was rewarded a frustrated shake of the head.

Brandt walked up behind Benji, who was tapping his fingers nervously on the desk, and raised an eyebrow. "One of them was really tall, long-ish brown hair, the other one was smaller with short brown hair. Drove a black Chevy…" Brandt offered.

"Oh! You must be mistaken. Mr Stark and Mr Rogers were staying here for this past week however they checked out this morning." The receptionist replied cheerfully.

"Thanks…" Benji turned away and made his way to the door with Brandt following close behind. Once they were outside, Benji turned to his friend. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Well, it kind of does." Brandt saw Benji's confused look and began to explain. "I told you what these guys said they do for a living. Maybe they go by aliases when they stay places."

"Stark and Rogers? Seriously? You don't have to even read comics to know who _they_ are." Benji rolled his eyes slightly.

"True." Brandt smiled.

"Now I feel more confused than ever." Benji sulked slightly, wandering back to the car. "Did you explain everything to Ethan and Jane?"

"Yeah…" Brandt rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered the dropped-jaw, wide-eyed expressions on his teammates' faces as he told them what had happened.

"Oh man, I can just picture their faces, hearing _that _kind of a story." Benji laughed, opening his door.

Brandt couldn't help smiling himself. "You have no idea."

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_Well, there you have it. I hope I rounded the story off well enough for you :)_

_For anyone who doesn't know Supernatural, throughout the series, when the brothers stay at places or visit hospitals etc, they use alias' – often with names of famous celebrities/characters etc. They've had Agent Angus & Agent Young (Angus Young from ACDC), Agent Tyler & Agent Perry (Steve Tyler & Joe Perry of Aerosmith), Agent Ford & Agent Hamill (Harrison Ford & Mark Hamill from Star Wars), Detective Bachman & Detective Turner (Band called Bachman-Turner Overdrive)… The list is endless! _

_Anywho, thanks for being with me for the ride! See you in my next fic!_

_Much love x_


End file.
